The Begining of Their Legend
by Katiekat2500
Summary: Oliver Queen was lost at sea for a year leaving a broken hearted Dinah behind him. Her one regret was never telling him who she truly was. Now she may get the chance... AN- This may have a sequel that coencides with young justice
1. A less than happy Homecoming

Star city seemed peaceful as the sun began to cast an early morning glow upon its residents. As Dinah Lance opened her floral shop she glanced at her old sign above the door. The gently swinging sign read "Sherwood Florist" in bold curly print. She heard the familiar tinkling of the bell and smelled the familiar but still slightly changing scent of her shop. Depending on which flowers were in season, the shop smelled a little different each day. The familiarity soothed her. She had had a rough night with a particularly hard drug bust and tonight did not look any more promising.

She opened her laptop to take orders online and try to get ahead before February and Valentines Day swamped her. As she was finishing an order for Bruce Wayne she heard the bell ring as her assistant came in. She tied the last of the fop's outrageous box of every flower you could think of and greeted Millie. "Hey Mill' do you have that order for Mr. Sanders? He should be coming to pick it up today. Oh! And can you please send out the emails to the customers that need to pay and pick up their orders."

Millie, who was never much of a morning person, grumbled as she did what she was told. "Hi Mill' how was your morning? Good thanks and yours? I'm fine, you know you are such a good and loyal assistant I should give you a raise." Dinah rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at the girl. She was about nineteen in comparison to Dinah's twenty-four.  
"Sorry Millie I'm just trying to keep us from getting pummeled on Valentines day from all the poor unfortunate souls who forgot about it and now must suffer."

"Well those 'poor unfortunate souls' deserve it," Millie said a bit more civil now that she had settled at the laptop with her coffee and flicked on the news on the TV. "It isn't right for a guy to forget Valentines Day. How would you feel if your boyfriend forgot it?"

Dinah winced at the mention of the word boyfriend, she hadn't had one for a year and the subject of her last boyfriend was still sensitive. Oliver had gone on a business trip by boat and had never been seen again. It was suspected the small ship had been captured by terrorists, its passengers robbed and left on some godforsaken island to rot. She had loved him and still hadn't gotten over the pain. She had never told Millie this. So instead she smiled and answered "I guess your right."  
Millie however wasn't listening, paying close attention to the news. "Hey Di' come take a look at this, isn't he dreamy." Dinah strode over from the counter to the TV and stifled a gasp. There In the headlines read, "Star city's wealthiest most eligible young bachelor 'back from the dead" and under that, smiling charmingly, was Oliver Queen.

"Oh my God it worked he's back!" Dinah cried a wide smile on her face, her bright blue eyes shining happily. "Oh I can't believe it!"

"Ooh," Millie chimed "you were an Ollie fan too huh? Yeah, he's cute alright." Dinah ignored the almost possessive impulse to slap her and ran to turn up the volume on the television set

.  
The TV announcer looked as though she were about to faint at being in his presence. "So," she gushed "how in the galaxy did you get off that wretched island?"

"Well believe me it wasn't easy. The island I was on happened to be one of the rougher ones, but I stuck it out until I got a signal from one of the radios I presumed was washed out. It allowed me to contact the source and call a ship for rescue. I don't know who sent it but I will always be grateful." Oliver sounded ... Off, stiff, like he was faking it. Well whatever he was doing he didn't sound like the fun loving Oliver she knew.

They had met in college and while they initially detested each other they eventually fell very deeply in love. The only problem with their relationship was the league. As the Black Canary she was on call twenty four seven, leaving Oliver in the dark about where she disappeared to all the time. it put a strain on their relationship but they worked it out. That was her only regret when he was lost, not telling him. She didn't tell him who she was, mainly because it would put him in danger should worst come to worst.

After about six months of trying to reach him she quit, except for the occasional radio signal every now and again. She signaled every island she knew, even learning some new ones, but to no avail, until now. In despair she had quit the league to live a life as a florist, not truly seeing much to fight for anymore. This meant not seeing the heroes that had been like aunts and uncles to her as much. Sure she had still fought crime, but not in costume and not until recently when the crime scale had risen too far. It was still her territory after all and the fear she had once instilled in the criminals of Star City was waning.

She listened intently as the reporter stuck the microphone back under Oliver's nose "so how long have you been back Mr. Queen?"

"About a month and a half now. I've just been contacting old friends, unfreezing my accounts, and getting my company back up and running. Basically getting back to what's really important to me." Dinah's jaw dropped. Her heart dropped. She walked quietly to the back room as soon a she closed the door she slammed her fist hard into the wall denting it. "Well at least he's got his priorities straight" she muttered darkly wiping the fast coming tears from her eyes her voice breaking. She slid down against the wall heartbroken.


	2. A stranger

**Chapter 2**  
That night as Black Canary she went out after sunset in her usual black jeans, hoodie, and plain domino mask prowling about for the usual vermin the city seemed to pick up. Her hair was tied back and she had gone for the conservative shadow look instead of her old ostentatious ensemble. Finally after some looking she came across a three muscular looking guys encroaching in on a 5'2 brunette girl in a light pink sweater. Oh great, she thought, a damsel. Rolling her eyes she jumped down from the roof and into the alley.

The men's backs were facing her so she made her presence known by clearing her throat and roundhouse kicking the guy nearest to her taking him out immediately. The girl trotted a safe distance away transfixed by the action. The next thug tried to take her from behind but she knocked him down easily by slicing her leg hard and fast against his. She stepped on his groin for good measure. Dinah began to walk over to the shaking girl until she heard a whoosh and slight whistle behind her. Making a hair pin turn she saw the last man pinned by his jacket to the wall by a green arrow...a knife still in his hand.  
She took a defensive stance as a tall well built man stepped out of the shadows. He looked young. His hair was shadowed. And from this angle his face was to dark to see. The girl behind her was practically swooning at him. The arrow's archer jumped down from the building, knocked out the struggling man, and said gruffly "That was a rookie mistake; always know the number of opponents you have."

She looked back, shocked. "Excuse me; uh 'Robin Hood' isn't it? I could have handled it."

"When? When that knife was digging into your spine?" he answered snorting

"I... Look thanks, but next time you don't have to step in. Who are you anyway?" she asked puzzled.

She didn't recognize his costume. He was in dark green almost black cargo pants. His upper body had a hoodie with body armor over it; his arms were bare save for dark green leather straps on his forearms. On his back was a huge quiver of arrows and his bow was in his hand. He looked like a muscular tree. The man's face was hidden by shadow and a mask. His hood was raised and kept in place by a sort of widow's peak. He was a mystery.

He answered immediately "The Green Arrow."

"Huh," she said wryly studying the emerald arrow with interest, "wonder why? That's original."

"Fine what's yours?" he retorted slightly offended

"Black Canary." she answered shortly.

"Yeah I've heard of you. You've built up quite the reputation. I didn't expect you to be quite this conservative looking though; he raised an eyebrow referring to her old costume. Dinah rolled her eyes and he continued. I've always wondered though why Canary? Were all the other birds taken or something?" he taunted chuckling

"No," she said scathingly, "and I didn't pick it out It was my...you know what never mind. Thanks for your help but I've got it from here." he shrugged and began to walk away farther into the alley.

"Fine, suit yourself," he called over his shoulder, "but if you need help I'll be around." this one didn't sound like a retort, more like a promise.

The girl turned to Dinah "Oh my God he's so cute. So... Can you show me how to do that stuff you did so that little accident doesn't happen again?"

Black Canary turned around to face the girl "Alright, you want to know how to prevent this from happening again," she said with a trace of menace in her voice. "Don't go wandering into dark alleys alone at night in Star City." and with that she stormed away flipping up onto the nearest rooftop. She called the police to pick up the thugs and the girl and decided to call it a night. The news about Oliver had clearly thrown her off her game.


	3. An Interesting Day at Work

Chapter 3  
The next morning Millie was outside the shop waiting. "Where have you been? This is the third time this month you've overslept. Are you alright? You haven't overslept in five months. This is our busiest season and you choose now to start watching the late night Bachelor marathons?"

"Hey back off, I had a rough night. It isn't like you've never come in late Miss Morning Sunshine." she paused "And since when do you care how the shop does?"

"Since Oliver Queen." Dinah froze

"What are you talking about?" Dinah asked opening her door with her back to the teen.

"Didn't you notice?" asked Millie ", they've been setting up his office for weeks across the street. How did you not notice that? It's his new business. No one knows what it's going to be yet. It's supposedly going to be something to do with his experience on that island he was stranded on. The grand opening is on Friday. The whole city is going to be there. You can't tell me you haven't heard about it. It's all over the papers."

"No," Dinah said walking behind the counter, "I hadn't heard at all."

She decided to pretend that nothing had happened to go about business as usual. All she could think about though, was what Oliver had said about things that were really important to him. She once thought she was on that list. Millie kept rattling on about how great it would be if Oliver Queen stopped in to buy flowers and how the shop has to look nice and how she would love it if Oliver asked her to one of the outrageous parties he went to all the time. Dinah just gripped the edge of the countertop and tried to breathe.

Later that day she checked the inbox of the orders on the laptop. She noticed several unopened from weeks ago. He sighed in frustration running a hand through her thick blonde hair making it more disheveled. "Millie you didn't check the orders like I told you, did you?"

"OMG! I'm so so sorry Dinah it won't happen again. I was so distracted by Oliver Queen and all that I..."

Dinah had had it "Oliver Oliver Oliver that's all I hear these days. God I feel like I'm in some Charles Dickens novel. Look, I get that you're excited. I may not understand it, but I get it. But you have got to stop drooling over Oliver Queen long enough to focus on your... Millie are you even listening to me. Mill' Millie are you alright say something." Millie however was focused on something behind Dinah. Dinah saw where her eyes were and quickly turned in her place from behind the counter to see what was troubling her assistant.

"Speak of the devil." she said under her breath. "Uh Millie why don't you go get some water you look scared to death." Millie nodded shakily and went to the back store room. Dinah tried to look busy and hide her shaking hands by ducking under the counter and fool with some flowers or something. Standing there looking very tense was Oliver Queen.  
"Uh... Um do you do you need anything at all." _Great real smooth Di' real smooth._

"Yes I ordered twelve roses online last week. I'm here to pick them up." he said looking mildly uncomfortable. Apparently he hadn't realized this was her shop she straightened up.

Dinah had been in some tight stitches before but she had never been this scared. Her former boyfriend was here in her shop asking her for a bouquet of roses that she didn't have. Her life sucked, big time. "Well I uh I don't have your order quite yet and I uh I'm quite, quite sorry about that so uh If you'll just wait here for a moment." she really had no clue how to respond to this situation since obviously hitting him would not be an option. She ran to the back room " Millie," she ground out though her teeth, " I'm not even going to ask if you have that order for Oli...Mr. Queen, but please say you have a dozen roses please please please."

Millie looked around then handed her eight roses. "That's all we have I'm so sorry Dinah." she said close to tears.  
Dina felt bad for treating her so harshly and gently patted her on the back. "Oh its okay I should have rechecked them myself but next times please please do as I say and check the orders. Now go have some tea. I just finished making some. I'll handle big shot out there it'll be okay." she finished with a reassuring smile.

Oliver, who had heard the whole exchange, wanted to pull Dinah into his arms for being so Her, but he knew what he had to do. She came back out with roses. "Here, this was all I could find and arrange. There was a mix up with your order, I apologies."

She sounded so cold Oliver nearly cringed. "It's quite all right And Ms. Lance I apologize for not making myself clear to you in college and for, what do they say, stringing you along? Well anyway goodbye." he turned to go.

She was shocked that he had the nerve. "Now wait just a god damned minute you jackass!" Ahh there was the Dinah he knew. He smiled with his back turned to her. He fixed his face into a cold glare and turned back. She continued "stringing me along? I cannot believe you Oliver; you were gone for a year. Then I find out from the news, the news Oliver that you've already been back a month getting back to what's 'really important to you'! I used to think I was somewhere on that list, in fact I was sure I was on that list. So to say you 'strung me along' is the understatement of the year! And another thing, do you realize that I could have moved on thinking you were dead? I didn't, I waited for you... You have to understand how much that hurts. Do have any idea how hard It was to just-" but she was cut off because into the shop walked a woman wearing the ugliest scantiest clothes Dinah had ever seen. It made her feel like she was a nun in her tight dark jeans, light blue sweater, apron, and flats.

The woman sauntered up to Oliver with a flirtatious smile and latched on to his arm like a florescent leech. "Goodness," she all but cooed, "It's cold without my Ollie-bear to keep me toasty. What's taking so long?" Dinah felt sick to her stomach.  
Oliver hastily suggested the girl go out to the car so the flowers would be a surprise and turned back to Dinah. He had not meant for it to go like this. "Look Di' I..."

She stopped him with her hand. "Don't. Say. anything." she sounded _too_ calm," I cannot believe I wasted three years of my life on you." she said desperately trying to hold back tears "You obviously didn't care much for me. You've obviously met someone else very quickly. So I would appreciate it if you would just leave me here and never try to contact me again. "She lost her composure, "God I feel like socking you you good for nothing bastard! You could have at least had the decency to actually break up with me before moving on. Did you hit your head while on the island or something? Please just say that's it if only to make me feel better for wasting four years of my life on you?" she cried, finally letting out an angry tear or two.

He wanted to reach across the counter and tell her. Tell her what happened on the island. tell her that he loved her and was only doing this to protect her. He held still and stoic. Instead of taking her in his arms, he tensely said "I can't say that, I would be lying...anything else?"

"Yeah, from now on," she slammed the thorny rose stems into the palm of his hand," find a new florist." and with that she went to the room furthest to the back of the shop fuming. He left to get in his car and didn't look back, sure that this was best for her safety. What's done was done.

She ran to the back room and slammed her fist into the already dented wall leaving a hole in the sheet rock. She turned on her back and slid down the wall. Millie stared at her from her place on the stool with her tea. The glass dropped.


	4. An Interesting Day of work part 2

Chapter 4  
Dinah let Millie go home early that afternoon to calm down after her shock. She started arranging flowers with an unholy vengeance. "Gosh," said a voice behind her," what did those poor flowers ever do to you? Had a run in with Ivy lately?"

She quickly tuned into a defensive stance with a vase raised over her head at the sound then just a quickly relaxed "Helena Kyle do you have death wish or something? I could have killed you if i screamed at this range!" Standing behind her looking like the cat that caught the canary was her best friend. She was dressed in tight black jeans and short black boots. Her shirt was a long sleeved dark purple v neck shirt with an intricate rose pattern. Her long jet black hair was braided back. She also wore her trademarked smirk.

Helena snorted "oh please don't flatter yourself. I'm not even going to ask how you've been, because judging by the state of those poor flowers I'd say...hey," She said suddenly softer "what happened?" She noticed the tear tracks on her best friends face and immediately softened and went over to her. Dinah started crying silently, out of anger at herself for not being able to control her emotions more than anything else. "Hey, it's okay," Helena tried to placate her "Tell me what happened, you'll feel better if you get it of your chest."

"Okay, 'sniffle' I guess. Here we can talk in the sunroom. I made tea but it's probably cold now." Dinah said morosely

"Girl-friend haven't you ever heard of iced tea?" Huntress asked snickering

"Yes," she answered irritably, "but in winter?"

"Is your sunroom heated?" Huntress asked walking to the room in question and getting the tea in the process.

"Oh alright here let me just clear off the table."

Helena sat down and decided it was time to get a reason for her best friend's behavior. "Okay what's up? I thought if anything I'd find you happier now that Queen is back in town."

Dinah sighed and sipped her tea. "That's actually the problem, you heard about what happened to him, right." Helena nodded "Well I just found out that he was back... yesterday."

Helena looked shocked "wait you mean you didn't know he was back for...one ...two months! Hell even I knew he was back. Wait... Are you saying he didn't come to see you or even let you know he was alive for TWO MONTHS! You're kidding right?" she said in utter disbelief.

Dinah shook her head. "Nope he came into the shop about an hour ago. I gave him hell for it but not as much as I gave him after his new girlfriend walked in and the worst part of is he's setting up shop right across the street." Dinah said gesturing toward the front of the shop.

"He didn't, I know him, he wouldn't be that cruel." Helena continued in amazement then looked sad "at least I thought I knew him, but hey I could always use crossbow practice and he suddenly seems like the perfect target." she finished scowling.

"I thought I knew him too but apparently not." she replied bitterly. "So, why are you really here?" she asked Huntress with a small smile. "Oh please," she continued at the girl's mock surprised look. "I've bitten the head off of anyone who came to comfort me this year. You gave me space that I was grateful for but didn't deserve. Why are you here now?"

Helena sighed and rubbed her eyelids "Alright, First of all I'm sorry all that happened to you. He wasn't good enough for you obviously. Second of all and most important... The league wants you back." She paused waiting for an answer but Dinah just sat there calculating so she continued. "Look we need you back. We all miss you. We've given you a year. The justice league needs you and you can't tell me don't want it anymore because I've been keeping tabs on you and I don't know anyone else who can shatter windows without any contact. I also noticed a couple of thugs on the street and they were pretty bruised up." Dinah made to protest, but Huntress leaned forward,"...and they were deaf. I know it was you Black Canary. Besides," she leaned back in her chair, "you missed Dick's 10th birthday."  
Dinah slapped a palm over her face and groaned "Ugh did I miss that?" Helena nodded. "Oh god I'm so sorry... but I don't know about the League I don't even have my old costume anymore Hunts'."  
Huntress smiled at the old nickname knowing she was winning but then quickly closed in on her prey. "Well then we will just have to get you a new one"  
Dinah decided in that moment that it was time for a fresh start, and this new and 'improved' Oliver Queen meant little. Yes it hurt, but it was time to move on, and she decided that was exactly what she wanted to do. She turned back to Huntress and dried her tears "On the other hand I'm sure I have time to get a new costume." Huntress grinned when Dinah asked "When's the next meeting?"  
"Tonight," Huntress answered still grinning and the trap snaps shut " and don't worry about it I've got you covered costume wise."  
Dinah cocked an eyebrow "How long have you been planning this?"  
"Since you left. Now come on, we have a lot to do." came the cheeky reply.  
"Helena I have to work, this is..."  
Helena walked over to the metal open sign and quickly turned it to 'closed' "Not anymore. Come on Dinah Lance; let's make you a hero again."


	5. The rebirth of Black Canary

Chapter 5  
"Where are we going?" Dinah asked as they got into Helena's silver Porsche "and where did you get this little darling?"

"Bats got it for me for my twenty-fifth which you also missed btw."

"God I'm sorry, anything else I should know?"

"It's alright, you had your reasons. As for the stuff you missed, we're pretty much the same."  
"Hey wait it isn't Friday. Did that change? I've never been to a meeting on a Tuesday before." Dinah asked confused

Helena frowned slightly "No, they didn't change it. This is an odd meeting; apparently we're inducting a new member, Green Arrow. Ever heard of him? We found him around your area."  
Dinah was surprised the Green Arrow wasn't already a member. "Yeah, actually I ran into him last night. I couldn't get a good look at his face, but he was in a green costume, cargo pants, has a bow and arrow, widow's peak, am I getting warm?"

Huntress nodded "That's him to a tee from what I've read from his file. Do you two team up at all?"

"No" Dinah answered shortly "we've only met once and to be honest I found him, arrogant, and vexing."

"Oh really he was vexing was he? Well if he was vexing..." Helena snorted at Dinah's choice of words.

"Hey don't tease. If you had to deal with him you would have found him vexing as well." She looked around slightly irritated. "Where are we?" She asked as they pulled up into a dark tunnel

"It's this place I came across while on the prowl. It has all sorts of costumes and costume pieces stored away like our own private party city." came the response from the now dim front seat."

"League approved?"

She scoffed "Of course not."

"So what are we looking for precisely?"

"Something for you to use as a costume at least for now. If you end up liking it you can keep it." Huntress answered turning a sharp corner in the tunnel.

Dinah looked doubtful. "How did they even wind up here anyway? It was legal I hope."

"Relax Super-snob they're mostly old costumes from the golden age but some are just costumes people didn't want any more."

Dinah looked scandalized for a second "Hold on a minute, I'm probably going to end up wearing a dead woman's clothes?"

"Better than nothing. Although I'm quite sure some of the male league members wouldn't object to you wearing nothing." Huntress smirked as Dinah's jaw dropped, not from the comment Helena had just made, but for the scene unfurling before them, clothing lined the walls of an open cave. She could pick out a few colors that she recognized from old league members. The clothes consisted of every color, texture, and style imaginable. She gasped in amazement.

"Wow this is..."

"I know right, i came across this place while away from Gotham on business. This trumps the Bat cave by a lot." Huntress said pulling further into the cave. "So let's get started."

The costumes proved difficult to sort through. She ended up trying on many different styles varying in black and yellow until she came across one that stood out from the rest. It was a black three piece reversible. The top was a bra with a back and a collar that zipped in the front. Dinah tested it out in the niche of the cave that served as a makeshift dressing room. The fabric was soft stretched leather, but still in good repair. It didn't look as though it had been worn much yet, which made her think the heroine died before this beauty could see much action. The bottoms were simple black boy shorts of the same, if not more supple, material. The whole outfit would have been skimpy if not for the reversible piece. The 'skirt' had laces that tightened over the black bottoms to make a midriff bearing two-piece. Then the 'skirt' transformed into a corseted one piece perfect for fighting. It was better than her old costume. It was perfect for the new, man less, independent Black Canary.


	6. The New Girl

Chapter 6  
The more she thought about it, the more she realized she needed a mask. How many people knew and recognized her face now? How many people saw it every day? The last time she was Black Canary she was just a passing face in the halls at college. This time she was the owner of the only florist shop in Star City. Yes, she needed a mask. Also there was Oliver, last time she hadn't really wanted to keep her identity a secret from him, so she didn't try. Now things were very different.

She was broken from her reverie by Huntress "Hey, Canary I think you should see this." Dinah walked over to the sound of Helena's voice and saw what she was talking about. On a mannequin head was a mask. The mask had smooth black feathers covering the entire exterior, except for two contrasting yellow feathers mixed in on either side. She recognized the mask immediately. It was her mother's. She suspected the costume may have been one her mother was planning on using but... never got the chance.

She carefully took the mask off the mannequin and slipped it on under her hair. She took a look in the mirror and decided. She was ready. She put the new costume carefully into a black duffle bag and stuffed it into the trunk of Helena's car.

They drove away from the cave and made their way to a sweet little coffee shop near Metropolis. The paid for their order and sat down. It felt good to catch up and relax. She was nervous though. The league was like her family and she had all but abandoned them. For what? A guy who clearly couldn't wait to be rid of her. So to calm her nerves she made small talk and sipped her coffee. "So how's you mom doing now that she and Bruce are cuddling up in the Bat-cave every night?" she asked smirking

"Ugh don't remind me. I don't even really know her that well remember, put up for adoption after five attempted kidnappings. I guess she's fine though. Bruce has been keeping her cooped up at the manor."

"Why? I thought she was protecting Gotham East right?"

"She was. Until the ever so lovely scum of Gotham found out she turned traitor for love. She's even been attacked several times. Bruce drew the line when she was attacked as a civilian. So now she prowls around the cave every night. Its kind of insane how protective Bruce is of her." Helena adjusted her seat as the pretty blonde waitress brought them their food "Thanks Kara"

"Yeah tell me about it, remember when they were adversaries. I think the only jail she's been in is the Bat cave's jail. Even then she was comfortable. She was usually let out on good behavior too. Although she was put under house arrest or should I say bedroom arrest." Dinah's smirk had grown so she was full out laughing as Helena's face got red.

"You do realize you're talking about my parents right?" Helena asked slightly nauseated  
"Oh come on lighten up, I'm just messing with you." Dinah laughed

"I know, it's just weird you know, thinking your one person then finding out you've got a completely different family than you thought you had. I mean I grew up loving the Bertnellis but then Surprise..." Helena rolled her eyes at her makeshift adoption.

"Well, it isn't so bad. I mean how's the training going?" Dinah asked lowering her voice. As she glanced out the window she noticed snow softly falling onto the city sidewalk. She smiled at the pretty sight, getting lost in her own little world when she saw them. Oliver and that obnoxious woman from before. Her soft gaze turned into a mask of horror.

"Di, Dinah are you even listening to me?" Helena asked snapping her fingers in Dinah's face.  
"No, and we need to get out of here now." Dinah quickly scooped up her black gloves and hurriedly put on her light blue trench coat.

"What! Why? is there trouble? We can take it." Helena frowned at her friend's flustered actions.  
"No nothing we can solve with our fists not that we wouldn't like to, ex- boyfriend and slutty lover at 1 o'clock." she said jerking her head to where the happy couple was walking toward the cafe.

"What! You're kidding? He followed us?" Helena spun around. _The perfect picture of stealth the Bat family is supposed to be thought Dinah wryly._

"No, of course he didn't. It's probably just a coincidence. We'll just slip out the back." she said hurriedly putting her coat on and looking for her scarf.

"No sit down, you have no reason to leave and it just makes you look cowardly if you do. Now if her fashion sense is any indicator you are a hundred times the woman she is. I'm actually curious as to what dumpster he scraped her off of, really she's hideous." Helena made no move to get her leather bomber jacket and yanked Dinah back down as the coffee shop bell rang. Dinah slowly took off her jacket and stirred her coffee. She silently thanked the cosmos for sending her a gem of a best friend.

"So, she started trying to make nervous conversation, how's it going on your dating field?" She fidgeted as she saw them make their order, not really listening to Helena's chatter. She already knew what Oliver would get. She frowned, unless that changed too. No he still took his coffee black. She felt a bit mean as she watched the new woman make her order. If the woman were more tasteful or intelligent, she might actually be more hurt by a replacement. As they continued to order, she found herself analyzing the woman who had apparently caught Oliver's attention as a suitable girlfriend. As much as she was loath to admit it she found herself insanely jealous. She found herself smirking as the woman made a fool of herself. The woman started ordering all sorts of pastries and topped it all off with a vente caramel frappichino. She felt kind of bad snickering at the woman's choice in refreshments, after all she was known to consume full gallons of ice cream on proper occasions. However, her nightly activities left nothing on her body but muscle. She almost burst out laughing at the wince on Oliver's face as he paid the bill and guided the woman to a table near theirs.

Helena had finally noticed that her friend was no longer listening to her and had turned her attention to the woman with Oliver. She was shocked at the apparent lack of taste the woman showed. What had gotten into the light of her best friend's life? She had half a mind to go say something to them. She decided against it because it certainly wouldn't sit well with Daddy Bats if she were to sock a civilian in the gut without being provoked. She decided to sip her coffee, chat with Dinah, and mind her own business...until a screechy voice sliced through the low hum of the cafe.

"Oh OLLIE look! Just LOOK! It's that dreadful flower girl that gave us the GAWD AWFUL roses. UGH JUST LOOK AT HER. You would think a nice shop like this would keep riff-raff like that out. Look at her clothes and there were only eight roses in that ugly bouquet she gave us! There were supposed to be TEN after all that means TRUE LOVE. AND ROSES who buys ROSES? She should have known I wouldn't want roses! Oliver can't you get someone to get her out of my sight. Why! She was practically all over you at that stupid flower shop. I SAW you through the window. Ugh I can't stand being in her presence any longer LET'S GO...NOW!"  
The entire cafe stared at her open mouthed.

Dinah was shaking horrified at this display and wishing she could harm a civilian. If that woman thought that cursing someone out was considered 'all over them' she would hate to have that woman see what the were like around each other before Oliver got stranded on that island. True she had thought that the girl was badly dressed, but she had never considered that as an action she would take in response to some flowers. Helena's mouth hung open and her mocha was clutched tightly in her hands mid-sip. Oliver, to his credit, looked suitably horrified. The waitress near Dinah's table had her hand over her mouth and reached down to rest her other hand on Dinah's shoulder. The woman just stared at Oliver until he shakily got up and walked slowly over to Dinah and Helena's table. He got down to the level Dinah was at seated and whispered "I'm so sorry about this." he then got up walked over to the now hysterical woman and led her out of the coffee shop. She stalked out with her nose in the air still screeching. Dinah only sat wide eyed as they left.

"Oh Dinah are you okay? Who was that with Oliver? What happened?" the sweet waitress asked.  
"No one Kara, I'm fine." She said getting her coat and leaving Kara a tip. Helena followed her lead and stood putting on her jacket and gloves.

"Well if you need anything, you know my number." Kara said sympathetically.

"Or I just whisper your name." Dinah smiled. They exited the shop with Kara

"That too, she said chuckling; Hey I heard you're coming to the meeting tonight!" She said from the door of the shop.

"Yes I am save me a seat. See you later." She answered

"Sure thing. Hey did you hear about the new member?" Kara said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, I've met him actually. Not quite sure what my opinion of him is just yet." Dinah pulled on her gloves and scarf on the snowy sidewalk outside the cafe.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get along once you meet properly. I'd better get going, it's almost rush hour. See you tonight." She called turning toward the cafe door. They said their goodbyes and headed toward the car. They were silent driving down the road.

Helena broke the silence "I cannot believe she did that."

Dinah sank lower in her seat and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. It's over I'll deal."

"Ok well, do you want to get a birthday present for Dick?" Helena asked glancing at her friend worriedly.

"Sure we can stop at the mall in Metropolis. I think I saw a toy car with a camera that makes no noise when it comes into a room last time I was here."


	7. Before the meeting

**(AN/ Hey I haven't written many authors notes because I find them annoying myself. So I'm going to make this as short and painless as possible. First of all thanks for reading. Next this will not be canon to the comics but will pay homage to them discreetly and if you have any confusion over anything in this story please ask in the reviews thanks. Oh and this will be a sort of short chapter. Enjoy!)**

After getting the car for Dick, Helena dropped Dinah off at her apartment. As she opened the door toting the black duffle bag and Dick's gift, a bundle of fur hurled itself at her legs making her stumble. Her spaniel Lily pawed at her legs and yapped as Dinah made her way to the kitchen. She reached down to pet Lily and walked over to the kitchen to feed her. She got Lily's food out of the cupboard and set the dish on the floor. While Lily ate ravenously Dinah ate a BLT and checked the clock. It was already seven. She had just enough time to shower change and look presentable before Huntress arrived to pick her up for the meeting.

She showered quickly and dried her hair. She put on a robe and went to the back of her closet pulling out a dusty black box. Hesitantly she unclipped the sides of the box and pulled off the cover, everything was exactly as she left it. Then brought the box over to her bed and set Lily on the floor. She sat down and sifted through its contents. First she pulled out her fingerless elbow length gloves and her best pair of fishnets and set them by her new costume and mask. Then she went back over to the box and pulled out the razor sharp feather shaped birdarangs that had saved her butt so many times. Dinah practiced flipping them out once or twice before slipping them into a black utility belt that held various weapons.

She pulled out everything until she got to her choker at the bottom. She slowly pulled it out and slipped it on.  
After setting up everything she would need. The small woman walked over to the vanity and smoothed on the dark red lipstick that had sat in the box waiting to be used again. She opted to use newer eyeliner and mascara but figured the lipstick would be okay. She quickly Slipped on her mask and French braided her soft hair over the shiny black ribbon after making sure her curtains were closed.

With her hair pinned in place she slipped on her costume, opting for the two piece look. She then slipped on her ankle height heeled boots. Dinah observed herself in the mirror before going back to the trunk to pull out her motorcycle keys. She'd have to ask Bats were he put her baby. She grabbed her belt and slipped her com-link into her ear then tapped it twice to turn it on. A rumble of a motor cycle came from the back of her apartment building.  
"Black Canary do you read?" said the voice in her ear.

"Yeah, on my way." Dinah slipped on her leather jacket and headed out the window to the back of a shady dumpster.  
"Let's go, we have a long night ahead of us." Huntress said as Dinah got onto the back of the bike. She started the bike and headed toward the zeta tubes.


End file.
